


happiness (is being with you)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: renjun discovers what his happiness means





	happiness (is being with you)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3am i’m dead tired i’m not even wearing glasses my wrist hurts and i’m listening to my chill playlist  
> enjoy this mess

renjun hadn’t ever felt quite as peaceful and content as he was feeling right in that moment, sitting in close proximity with his boyfriends out in the nature at the beach, away from his troubles, his usual life and close to the place he loved being at most.

jeno was strumming away an unrecorded melody, not quite belonging to a song anyone had ever written but not being completely strange to their ears, either. he was sitting on a stone just big enough for his body to fit on, one leg crossed over the other and acoustic guitar draped across his lap. although his eyes were staring at his fingers on the strings, there was a distracted, far away look in his eyes- he didn’t look like he was quite there, as if he had gotten lost in the music, in the moment and in whatever thoughts were racing around his usually busy head. 

jaemin was sitting in the sand next to his leg, back resting against the cold stone and eyes closed as if he was sleeping. his head was leaning onto jeno’s knee, seemingly dozing off despite the position he was in, but the calm movement of his hands weaving through renjuns hair told a different story. his features were void of any discomfort or thoughtfulness, expression so free and open that renjun thought every single thing that would cross his mind in that moment would show on his serene face in just a second. 

renjuns head was laid in jaemins lap, soft brown hair being carded through by his boyfriends long but tender fingers, body laying sprawled across the sand. the campfire they had set up was burning a comfortable distance away, spending warmth but not being close enough to make them feel the heat too intensely. as he looked up at the wide expanse of the clear night sky, renjun pondered on the stark difference between the cooled sand against his back and the warmth sipping over from the flames, bordering on being unpleasant for his sensitive skin, yet being just right for the situation.

no words were being spoken, the noise of burning wood they had collected a few hours ago, the gentle strumming on jenos old guitar and the distinct sound of the waves crushing just a few hundred meters away being enough for the three of them. it wasn’t necessary for them to talk, they had known and loved each other for long enough to be attuned to the others emotions. 

continuing his observation of the stars, renjuns mind drifted off into territories he could only conquer this late at night, such as the vast amount of emotions he felt in that very moment he wouldn’t be able to name if someone had asked him to. the contentment he felt deep in his chest was different from the one he was used to, it wasn’t loud and all consuming, it didn’t make him unable to keep his giggles in and didn’t make him smile uncontrollably. instead, it felt like a beautiful warmth spreading across his entire being, filling him, taking over him. there was no need for him to showcase it, as he gently interwove his fingers with jaemins and squeezed he knew it was enough for the emotion to be noticed. 

renjun felt himself nodding off as jaemin started to hum to jenos tune (their tune now, renjun had decided) and in the few moments where his mind and existence was hanging between what was reality and what was unconsciousness he thought that maybe, this was what happiness really meant. 


End file.
